


assorted original work of mine (poems, short stories, songs/song lyrics, drabbles, art, ect.)

by emerald_genesis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble and a Half, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Original Fiction, Original Poetry - Freeform, Original Short Stories - Freeform, Original Songs, Random & Short, When it Rains It Pours, assorted drabbles, assorted poems, assorted poetry - Freeform, assorted songs and song lyrics, study in time and personal evolution and character growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_genesis/pseuds/emerald_genesis
Summary: a collection of assorted original work of mine. 3am stream of consciousness drabbles, depressing poetry, equally as depressing songs and song lyrics, anything that tickled my fancy enough for me to make some sort of creative something out of it. probably some funny shit sometimes too. it's all pretty random and will keep being updated as i write more and amass more to add. none of this would really fit anywhere nor is any of it long enough to deserve its own full work title, so i figured i'd just throw them all here. each chapter will be a new small work and the chapter notes will have any necessary context, inspirations, explanations, ect. if anyone would like to use any of my work in their own work i'm totally fine with that and think it's actually pretty cool, just make sure to cite me. as always, feedback and comments are greatly appreciated.
Comments: 1





	1. My Yard

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!! i recently (and by recently i mean like 3 or so weeks ago) posted the first chapter to my first fanfic here (which i am continuing don't worry it's just taking me a while to get spare time to write) and i figured i'd post some of my other original work here as well in the meantime. it's a pretty random assortment of my weird ass thoughts turned into something semi-tangible and it is in no way cohesive nor is it from the same universe/any universe at all/related to any of my other pieces unless i explicitly say it is. i'll try to put some semblance of understandable definition/possibly necessary context in the chapter notes for everything so that maybe some of what's here makes a little bit more sense. 
> 
> this first work is an old poem i wrote 4 or 5 years ago that i thought was entertaining enough to earn a place here. it's pretty bad (technically shit too) but i laugh whenever i reread it so here it is. i wrote it for a class and i have no idea what kind of grade it got but it probably wasn't high at all. it's just pure unbridled chaos and that's about it.

I'm in my yard  
With my walking computer friends  
And bothering my armed guard   
Trying to make amends

They're reading flash cards  
That they're pulling from bookends  
But they're behind bars  
Which is really a playpen

I'm in my yard  
With my walking computer friends  
That eat a ton of chard  
As brave as lots of men

With singing stars  
That get butt-ended with trends  
And from schools they are barred  
Because they destroy the west end

Now imagine you're in my yard


	2. untitled love song v1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this next work is an untitled love song i wrote a long time ago to a former crush when i needed somewhere to throw my feelings. there's a melody that i always sing it in but i can't figure out a way to transcribe that so i guess this is just going to be the lyrics. this was written about a girl that i was close friends with at the time that i had a probably more than platonic but never actually defined or talked about relationship with. it sounds (and probably is) hella unoriginal but it has ~feelies~ so it's here. that's pretty much it.

i hate that i love you because it feels so wrong  
and i know that you probably wouldn't feel along  
the same lines as i do  
but i love you  
still  
i can't shake that feeling  
that we might be something  
but probably you're nice  
and i'm just prone to over analyze 

i love that i know you because it feels so right  
and i know i'm glad to have you in my life  
and i'm sorry for this  
but i love you  
still  
the way you play with my hair  
and your captivating stare  
make me believe  
that you're into me

i hate that i think about you all the time  
and i know i probably don't even cross your mind  
but just incase i do  
i love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more shitty work!! as usual, shout at me either in the comments or on twitter @drearydino. stay funky fresh - callie (cal)


	3. untitled love v2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another untitled work, this time a short poem or possible song bit about *gasp* another crush (i'm a frequently lovestruck fool). said human was and still is a really close friend of mine, he's probably closer now than when i wrote this. he's kind of like a child to me an a weird way, i just get really fucking proud of him really easily and my mom protect instincts kick in around him.

i don't want to tell you how i feel  
cuz you're just gonna tell me it's not real  
i can't live like this no more  
i can't hide away inside  
inside of all i've ever tried  
it's only you that makes me cry  
it's inly you that makes me feel this way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love!! we hate her!! why can't my love life be as simple as a fictional characters love like like damn i'm really struggling out here and characters just be chilling with their 103000 different fanfictions of variations of their romance. unbelievable. as always, harass me here in the comments or on twitter @drearydino. peace out bitches - callie (cal)


	4. Rainstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty rain drabbles!! this was actually written at 4:27 am and i Couldn't Fucking Sleep so here's some sleep deprivation shit.

If thunder is the gods bowling, lighting is the flash of the overhead tv screen telling them they've bowled a strike. At least that's what I've always told myself. The rain itself is each individual pin falling out of the land in the sky and down to earth. The more bowling, the more strikes, and consequently the more pins. It's really a beautiful cycle of destruction. I've always wondered how they manage to bowl for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you need more annoyance in your life? if so, then talk to me in the comments or on twitter @drearydino. bitchin' n ballin' - callie (cal)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't knew what the fuck that was. anyways, i love talking to people and if you would like to talk to me you can comment here or message/tweet at me on Twitter @drearydino. have a good day and stay funky - callie (cal)


End file.
